The twelve heroes
by hermes10
Summary: The 12 Olympians are abducted leaving their representatives with a dangerous quest to embark on. Gaia-villain. Luke-alive. Annabeth-evil. This story holds some surprise. Read and review. Sucky summary, I know.
1. prolouge

**There may be a little change from the original characters. Sorry about that. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- Me don't own PJ or HOO.**

**PROLOUGE**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was sitting in my cabin working o Deadalus' (I know that's wrongly spelt) laptop when suddenly there was a knock on my cabin's door. I opened it to see… Grover.

"Wassup?" I asked him.

"Nothing just that Chiron has called a meeting of the representatives of the twelve Olympians."

"OK"

We entered the big house to see….

Jason from Zeus

Percy from Poseidon

Nico from Hades

Leo from Hephaestus

Piper from Aphrodite

Clarisse from Aries

Rachel from Hera

Travis from Hermes

Will from Apollo

Grover from Dioyunus

Katie from Demeter

Myself from Athena

Everyone was looking grim so I asked "something happened?"

"I'll tell you." That was Percy.

He took me to a corner an explained- "um…..you see the gods have been kidnapped."

"What?" I said "no way."

"Yes way. And, we have been issued a quest to save them."

"OK." That was _really_ bad.

We went back and joined the others at the ping pong table.

"You leave tomorrow first thing in the morning" Stated Chiron.

Suddenly Rachel took on oracle mode-

_An old friend you shall meet_

_Dead brought back to life reap._

_Gods shall be found in a golden cage_

_Not finding the culprit shall us enrage._

Oh. Oh.

**This is my first story so please no flames.**

**Criticism and praise openly accepted.**

**If you want an update, review.**

**Again – REVIEW!**


	2. monster apetite

**Whooho. New chapter. The adventure is now begun.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, followed or favourite.**

**Percy's pov**

I mean what are we seriously gonna do? We don't even know where the gods are. This sure means trouble. And I seriously don't think that we were ever gonna manage it in 6 days. Chiron says the the gods have to be there by winter solstice in 6 days. Did I forget to mention that? I probably did.

"come on Perce…" said a vaguely familiar voice. I turned to see Grover.

"we don't have all day." He continued "Argus is waiting in the van so it will be good that you get ready fast and MOVE."

I had packed some fresh clothes, ambrosia and nectar, mortal money, dramachas and of course riptide. With Grover nagging me, I did not have time for last minute packing and hurriedly ran out to join the others.

"Seaweed brain is _finally_ here." commented Annabeth.

I made a face at her and got into the van. "Argus will drop us till Brooklyn and then we'll make our own way." said Jason.

Every one nodded absently. And continued whatever they were doing.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

We got off in Brooklyn near a subway station wondering what to do. "Who is the leader?" I abruptly asked. Everyone turned to Thalia.

"no way guys. If you want to make _me_ leader, you must be nuts."

"Thalia," begun Jason "you are the eldest and have got most experience fighting monsters. If anyone one can lead us that will be you."

"Fine." Thalia muttered and turned away.

"um.." said leo the joker boy 'can we have some food, I am _starving._"

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Since all of us agreed, we decided to stop at the nearest fast food café. As it happened, it was named 'monster appetite'. Somehow, I had got a bad feeling about it. But because everyone looked normal, I decided not mention it.

We got inside and sat on a table discussing what to do. Suddenly, a waitress came in and asked "what would like sir?" We ordered 12 cuppachinos and grill sandwiches while Leo and Nico kept moaning for more, they stopped after getting a slap each from Piper and Thalia. I was glad that I had kept my mouth shut.

Out of the blue, we suddenly heard a scream. It came from Katie. We turned to see that three of the waitress had turned into dracnae. On instinct we took out our weapons to fight when a voice boomed "no need to fight demigods, put down your weapons."

**Aha cliffie! Can anyone guess who was the owner of the voice?**

**Review or pm me for any suggestions.**

**Please review!**


	3. Friend- old one

**I. Am. Back.**

**Hey guys!**

**Disclaimer- piper-how are you?**

**Me- fine but won't you ask me If I own PJO?**

**Piper- hermes10 does not own PJO. I know that.**

**Thalia's pov**

"no need to fight demigods. Put your weapons down." I turned around immediately to see- *gasp-Luke-gasp*

"What are you doing here, I thought you were dead" I said stating the obvious.

Annabeth, for some goddanm reason walked over to Luke and said- "Hey Luke, nice to meet you." Holy crap.

Piper, Leo and Jason looked confused. I could not blame them. Come on now, how often do you see old, dead enemies alive and in flesh, ones you don't like talking about? Jason looked at me and I mouthed- 'explain you later.'

Right now, we needed a plan. The only problem was, that we did not have one. Hey wait, we did have a plan, at least I did. I looked at Percy and nodded. I think that kelp head understood because he motioned to Nico and shook his head. That's when all Hades broke loose.

Percy, Clarisse and me distracted the dracnae while Katie, Travis and Will sneaked behind them and stabbed. Jason, Piper and Leo stood petrified in the corner while Nico shadow-traveled behind Luke and bonked him on the head. Annabeth took advantage o the confusion and stabbed him. Rachel intelligently had hid behind the bar.

"Phew." Percy sighed and walked towards Annabeth.

"Let's get out of here" she said and we nodded.

"But where will we go?" Travis spoke for the first time that day.

"Somewhere but not here" I replied. Percy nodded and we went to the nearest automobile renting shop.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Let's just take a break now" wisely said Will.

We had tried iris messaging the gods to ask where they were on Grover's suggestion before renting a car. To everyone's shock, it had worked. We had found out that they were somewhere in the north and we had being going north for the past four hours in the pickup truck we had rented.

"Yeah he's right" agreed Annabeth. She had figured out that the gods must be somewhere in South Burlington.

"Fine" I said and pulled into a small hotel at Queensbury.

I went into my room and jumped onto the bed knowing that I needed some sleep and we had a long day ahead. For the nightmare that came, I would have preferred staying awake all night.

**If you want to find out the nightmare in the next chapter, I have one advice for you guys-**

**REVIEW**


	4. HELLHOUNDS!

**Hey guys wassup.**

**Thanks to bookwormhk1 and lovebug109**

**Disclaimer- leo- wait I will not ask you because I know hermes10 does not own PJO.**

**Piper's pov**

I woke up after a dreamless night and saw myself in some other room. With a jolt I remembered the quest and everything. As planned, I headed downstairs to have breakfast in the hotel's buffet.

"Beauty queen is finally up" Leo sarcastically remarked.

I made a face at him and sat down to a breakfast of cereal, eggs and waffles.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"We will be there in 10 minutes announced Grover, who had been given the duty of keeping a check on Google maps.

"What do we do when we get there Thalia?" asked Katie.

She never got to answer the question though, because just then an unknown force slammed into our truck and it fell down on the right and skidded about fifty meters or so.

We managed to struggle out and check that no one had got hurt.

I looked towards Thalia and noticed something odd- she looked shaken up. I did not have time to mention so, because just then a howl filled the air and Nico yelled "HELLHOUNDS!"

**Sorry guys I know this is kind of a filler chapter.**


	5. Fight

**Hiyaaa.**

**So, thanks to anyone who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO. If I would, I would be a grown man living is the United States.**

**Nico's pov**

"Hellhounds!" I yelled.

Everyone turned to face about five or six of them. Hellhounds may be an issue, but the real disaster was the people behind them. Our most feared long _dead_ enemies. '_Dead brought back to life reap.' _The line of the prophecy came back to as I saw Medusa, Crusty, Circe and… Antaeus.

"Holy #$%" I muttered. There was no way we were going to survive this.

"Scared demigods?" Medusa asked successfully annoying me.

"You wish" Will replied. Antaeus cut in.

"Let's fight then, _half-bloods" _he said the word like the worst insult.

"Fine then" said Jason "let's _fight._" That's when the highway to South Burlington became Tartarus.

Percy and Annabeth moved toward Antaeus, Percy's evil big brother.

Leo took on medusa.

Grover and Rachel gave it the old fashion approach by playing nasty vine- growing tunes and bonking Crusty on the head.

Circe got hit by a spear, credits go to Jason.

That left me, Piper, Clarisse, Katie, Travis, Will and five angry, scratch that- _very angry_ Hellhounds. Cake.

Clarisse charged the 1# hellhound, making it experience it home- the underworld. Piper distracted 2# hellhound while Will shot it from a distance. Travis jumped on the back of 3# and it swung around in circles, almost knocking Travis off. Katie muttered something and weeds started binding 4#.

Before I could react, a ten ton black fur ball smashed me to the ground. Great, just great. I managed to take out my black stygian sword and stab it in its belly. It howled with pain and stepped of me. That was a big load of. Literally!

Before 5# could see my new tactics, I jumped and brought my sword on the base of its neck. It evaporated into black dust. "Whew!" I said aloud and looked upon the others. The battle was going on very well, you can say.

Leo had put fire on Medusa's head and she was running about like a physco. Will and Piper had managed to kill their hellhound.

Travis was still on the back of 3# but it had been tired out. Katie had almost managed to choke 4#. Rachel and Grover were continuing their strategy, Grover's vines irritating crusty and Rachel bonking his head. Clarisse was engaged in a sword to claw combat with 1#.

The only trouble was with Percy and Annabeth, who were having trouble battling Anteaus, with the earth supporting him and all. Jason was no good either, Circe had charmed him into dropping his spear and surrendering. As soon as this happened, Circe yelled "drop your weapons or this one is dead" she was pointing towards Jason.

Big trouble!

**Like the action? Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Luke is alive?

**Hiya!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed. This is the chappie in which Gaia comes in.**

**Grover's pov**

"Drop your weapons or this one is dead" Circe mused pointing towards Jason.

"Blaaaahhhhhh" I bleated. Oops, sorry but I was really scared.

For two long minutes, nothing happened and then suddenly everyone started to lower their weapons. All except Percy.

"Now" Circe hissed.

Perce hesitantly bent to lower his sword and Antaeus started snickering.

Suddenly, a voice yelled "NOW", that's when Circe visited the underworld with a look of surprise on her face and a dagger sticking out of her stomach. Percy channeled a spray of water under his evil half- brother and Will shot him down immediately.

"Phew. All dead finally" Thalia muttered.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

We were sitting down in the nearest fast food café that night discussing strategies and munching wax paper and tacos. At least I was.

Out of the blue, Thalia muttered something to Percy and he nodded grimly.

"Okay guys this is serious, it is about this weird dream which came to both me and Thalia." Everyone suddenly became more umm…. Attentive? Maybe.

"So last night," he continued "Gaia paid us a visit warning us not to go North for our own good and leave the gods to themselves." "Also that _all_ the villains aren't dead yet. Some still want to feed us to the hellhounds." Everyone took that in silence.

"Wait, there is more to it" said Thalia "Luke is alive." She flinched when she said Luke.

"B….but I killed him myself" Annabeth interrupted.

"I know" Thals replied "that's what confuses me. I saw him in my dream talking to Kelly the Empousai."

Suddenly, I blacked out.

**Aha! I guess I am an expert at cliffies.**

**Please review guys, I love it when you do.**

**Also, please answer my poll. **


	7. Change of route!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait.**

**Please tell me if you like my short chapters or want longer ones.**

**Jason's pov**

While we were talking about Luke (whose story Percy had afterwards told me) Grover suddenly blacked out. All of us rushed to him, picked him up and laid him down on three chairs which we had joined. He was muttering something about 'Pan' or 'Pancakes', (you couldn't really tell with him) when the Solace boy was desperately trying to bring him jolt him back to consciousness.

After ten minutes of havoc, he woke up with a start and yelled "Percy, Thalia, I have to tell you something. They cut towards him and Thalia inquired "What?"

"Listen," he said "I had this vision from Pan telling me that North is not where the Gods are, neither do we have to follow the deadline of 6 days, instead we have a fortnight, and, the gods are towards the West, most frequently London."

We took this in shock. When I couldn't control it any longer, I shouted- "What the Hades. We wasted 2 days going north, hurrying 'cause of our 6 day deadline and them *boom* change route, let's go west to London! Is that _even _fair? What happened to your intelligence, Annabeth? You believed a _hoax_ iris message?" As soon as I said it, I wished I hadn't. Annie was glaring daggers at me, mixed with a pinch of offence. And Thalia, Thalia looked ready to burst.

"Sorry" I muttered and sat down only to be joined by Piper.

"It is not your fault you know," she said trying to comfort me "at this situation anyone would become vexed."

"Just leave me alone, Pipes" I almost pleaded. She got up and took her place next to Katie.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

The next day, we hit the roads again this time going west, towards London. I looked out of the window and saw a storm brewing on top of us. _Only_ on top of us. This couldn't be good. I was about to voice my thoughts when the vehicle lurched to a stop.

Prediction 1#- True. Oh great.

**Sorry, I know this chapter is boring, but the next one will be much better, I promise. Although, the next chapter comes when you REVIEW.**

**Please check out my poll.**


	8. Gaia!

**Yo guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer- I definitely don't own pjo.**

**Katie's's pov**

I was completely baffled about the whole Gaia-come-back-Luke-is-alive-old-enemies-come-back thing. It really sent my brain on a wild goose change. I was jerked out of my thoughts as our automobile lurched to a stop. Thalia, who was driving currently, was as confused as the others were.

"I'll go check out what happened" offered Leo. Thalia nodded and he got of the truck.

"Nothing much," said Leo from outside "just a circuit failure. Take fifteen minutes to repair."

I started to look outside the window and saw a tornado forming in the distance. This couldn't be good. "Hey Thalia…" I couldn't finish my sentence because just then I was interrupted by a scream from Leo. We hurriedly got off and saw him hanging ten feet in the air, held by a couple of storm spirits.

"Leave me, you a*******" he yelled wildly shaking his legs.

"Okay" one of them replied. What happened next was divided into two parts. The good part- he left him. The bad part- he let him fall from ten feet and he landed on the cemented road. Oops.

Will and Piper rushed towards him and the rest of us took out our weapons. Jason was about to use his super cool powers and fly up towards them when suddenly something really strange happened. All the _venti_ joined together and formed the shape of a large, sleeping lady. Gaia.

"_All of you will die soon" _she hummed_. "I am just playing with you. Luke works for me and now you shall all be ripped apart. There is no way out" _with that the venti disappeared. This dirt woman was now really giving me the creeps. Suddenly, Leo moaned and I turned towards him. Will was really tring to heal him but he looked really bad.

"He's broken an arm" said Piper. I Looked back and saw our vehicle _completely _ruined. So now, we are stuck on a desolated highway, twelve lone teenagers, miles from anywhere, with no means of transport and deadly monsters on our trail. Not to mention the maniac dirt woman. Great, just awesomely great.

"What now?" I asked.

"_What now_?" Travis said sarcastically. "Nothing now. We sit and wait until a vehicle comes and gives us a lift. Fine?"

( 0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

I obliged as Travis gave me a pair of ear buds. We had got a lift alright but, the person who gave us a lift was a old fashioned country music lover and his radio had been on with full volume for the past hour and my ears were practically _aching._

"Can we get down now?" Nico asked Percy over the voice of music.

"Sure" he yelled back.

We thanked the man and got off at Lower bay port. "Let's hire a ship" said MR. loyal to his name….. Seaweed brain.

"Yeah Sure" said Annabeth, scarsam evident in her voice. " Let's hire a ship which will costs us loads of dollars even though we hardly have 1,000. And, make it the largest on port so that the whole town knows, including the monsters."

"Hey, it was just a suggestion" protested Percy, clearly offended.

"But we have to do something…" started Leo but, stopped after getting a death glare from Thalia.

"Let's just stop for the night" said Clarisse getting a nod from everyone. I didn't knew that pigs had brains.

"Why don't you join me then?" said a vaguely familiar cold voice.

"Urgh… not again" I said as I turned to see Luke.

**Phew! It took me almost an hour to type that one. Hope you like the length. Please review your suggestions.**

**Also, check out my poll.**


	9. Evil surprise

**Hey! Happy Dussehra! I might as well kill myself for making you wait so long.**

**He...he...he! Evil surprise coming up…now!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO because I am not a billionaire.**

**Travis' pov**

Well, now I am getting really ashamed and frustrated of my 'dear brother.' Come to think of it, he was always there irritating us when we need him least. I wouldn't want to admit but I was actually _scared_ of him and his devil army right now. His 'army' consisted of at least 30 deadly monsters. Well, this is amazing.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when suddenly I heard everyone draw their weapons. This probably boosted my anger and self esteem. I took out my own meter-long double-edged celestial-bronze sword and bumped into Percy, who himself happened to be charging towards Luke. "Let me kill him" I said. "Haven't you already defeated him once?"

I did not wait for an answer and moved swiftly towards my least favorite half-brother. He smirked as he saw me. For a good reason too, because, he had backbiter ready in a striking position. "Nice to see you again, _brother" _he said. "Too bad our reunion will be short lived."

With that, he brought his sword in a deadly ark and my head would have been chopped off if I had not ducked just in time. I swung my weapon and he jumped. We slashed and hacked and after 10 minutes, I was exhausted and Luke, being the better fighter, had the upper hand. I moved forward and swung my sword near his stomach and he caught it on his hilt. He twisted backbiter and my sword clattered out of my hand and skidded onto the ground, out of reach. I was so dead. He pushed me to the ground and my sword clattered out of my hand and skidded onto the ground, out of reach. I was so dead. He pushed me to the ground and yelled "Fight over. Put your weapons down." I held my shoulder which had been grazed while fighting with Luke. Of course, his sword was covered with poison. Oops. Big trouble.

For good or bad, the rest of them put their weapons down. I was beginning to think maybe letting Percy fight Luke would have been a better idea. Percy, at the given point of time, was clutching his sword tightly, refusing to let go. Out of the blue, Annabeth knocked his sword out, picked up the other's weapons and dropped them near Luke, before joining his side. "And now," he smirked "I'd like you to meet my latest ally." He was pointing towards Annie. This can't be good. Percy and Thalia were looking grim and the others were gritting their teeth. I can't claim that I was feeling better.

A couple of Luke's monsters went and tied the other's hands and as they picked me up, I blacked out.

**Like my 'evil surprise'? Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**Please check out my poll.**

**Peace out. **


	10. New ship, new sail

**Phew! Typing all these chapters is an invitation for Gatorade.**

**Why no answers to my poll?**

**Disclaimer- last time I checked, I did not look like Rick Riordan. So, I don't own PJO.**

**Leo's pov**

Hey man! Annabeth Chase- turns over. Not good. Joining Luke instead of saving the Gods. Definitely not good. This whole dead enemy's thing was now really starting to give me the creeps. And in case you guys are wondering, getting your hands chained behind your back does not feel all that good.

We were shoved towards the largest ship in the dock, whose name after a lot of mental struggle with my dyslexia I figured out to be 'Oceanus'. When we got on deck, only thing I could say, sorry think was- 'whoa.' I mean, the thing was huge. The main deck cabins were _at least _4 stories high. There was a huge u-shaped swimming pool in the right hand corner, along with what looked like a games room. On the left side was a small café kind of thing. Besides it was a staircase leading downwards, probably to the basement thing. On the top on the main deck was a white flag, mostly the symbol of Gaia. I looked somewhat like [ ) 0( ] this. What I want to say is, I would just absolutely love it here if we weren't here as captives. Unfortunately for me, we were. And as if on cue, one of Luke's guards poked me on the back with… something. Let's just move on.

The Dracnae pushed me into a sort of basement room along with the others. Compared to the amazing-sort of deck we had seen outside, there was only one way to describe the room- dark. As soon as we got in, I felt like something odd. On instinct, I tried to light up my hand with fire. It did not happen, confirming my suspicion.

"My fire won't work" I said.

"No lightning" –Jason.

"I can't charm speak the chains" –Piper.

"I don't think water would help" –Percy.

"More vines would only tangle us further" –Katie

"I need hands to play my pipes" –Grover

"Would the dead help?" –Nico.

"I have nothing to fight against" –Clarisse.

"Prophecies won't help either" –Rachel.

"No need for archery, I guess" –Will.

"Travis has already passed out, so basically we are _doomed._" –Thalia. That pretty much ended our discussion. But I was still surprised that why our powers won't work.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Hello" called Luke as he came in smiling. Gods! I _so_ hated his face.

He casually walked towards Thalia and said "Nice to see you, Thalia."

"What do you want Luke?" she practically hissed.

"Nothing much, just the location of the Gods"

"What? You don't know? I thought Gaia only kidnapped them."

"No, she did not. Now, _the location"_

"You really think I would tell you?"

"No, you wouldn't, but Annabeth would. She has already told me that they are in London. I wanted to confirm though, because she is not exactly someone…err…. trustworthy. So, is it true? They are really in London?"

"No…" Thalia begun but I cut her off. A plan was beginning to form in my mind.

"Ngo point in lying Thals, they already know now and we're basically doomed. So, might as well tell them" I turned to Luke "yes, they are in London. Now, peace out."

"Hey! I will kill you last for your help" he replied. I tried to look happy on that note (which by the way was pretty hard). As soon as he left, every remaining person in the room turned and glared daggers at me.

Piper was the first person to burst out "Leo Valdez are you totally mad?"

"No, in fact I am not. When we are already going to die, what is the point in hiding stuff?" Every sane person in the room stared at me in shock (yeah, I am that wonderful).

"Just kidding" I said "basically, if the enemy know the gods are in London, they are _bound_ to go there in search. As far as I have figured out, this ship is their only mode of transport. _And,_ if the ship gets there, so do we because we are also one of the passengers here. Once we get to the shores, we can concentrate on getting out. Understand my superbly awesomely fantastic plan now?"

Well, everyone was still staring at me, but now in wonder (I told you I am that wonderful).

"Dude," said Jason "it is actually cool to know my best friend actually has brains." I wanted to kill him right then, but there was one problem, my hands were tied. Speaking of problems "Hey, now that we don't have Annabeth on our side, who is going to make an escape plan?" I blurted out. Seeing Percy's face, I really wished I hadn't because he looked ready to kill me. Stupid ADHD.

**Sorry guys I know that this isn't a proper ending but, I am too tired to write anymore. Check out my latest poll.**

**Of course, don't forget to**

**REVIEW!**


	11. annabeth vs percy

**You see, I am a ****_very_**** frequent updater. I am very sarcastic too. So, now you guys have a reason to Review. Loads of people have read my story but hardly any have reviewed :(…..**

**Disclaimer- Nico- are you dead?**

**Me- no.**

**Nico- do you own pjo?**

**Me- no.**

**Anyway, so here is…..Chapter 11**

**Annabeth pov**

Well, now I am considering why in Tartarus did I turn over? And for those who doubt it, I am _not_ evil. It is just that being tied up with the others would not exactly have helped.

Anyway, I slipped out of bed and put on some fresh clothes. It was almost 1 at night. I put my ear on the door and listened for any guards outside. Oh yeah, sure enough, I could hear a telkhine's rough bark outside. I picked up a lamp because my knife was with Luke and quietly turned the door knob. Outside, there was a single telkhine, disarmed and face towards the other side. Perfect. I took the opportunity and swung the lamp on his head. He disengrated without a sound. Whoops! Two points for Annabeth Chase.

Well, on with the story. I made my way towards the deck and further to the basement. Fortunately, I knew the room in which the others were. First things first. I needed a weapon. My brilliant child of Athena plan? Go to the ships armory. Easy.

The armory was in the basement as well. I went into the weapon room and moved towards the rack with knives and daggers. I picked up a double edged steel one, because there were not any bronze ones, and slashed. It was not exactly balanced, but it would do.

The others were in a room with an oak door. Unfortunately, it was locked. Time for an old fashion approach. I started thrashing the door until my eyes accidently fell on a hook next to the door on which a silver key was hanging. Oops. I am probably losing my Athena touch. I took out the key and opened the door. Everyone appeared to be asleep, so I moved towards Percy and cut his chains. So when I said _appeared to be asleep,_ I was right because, apparently, he was awake and the moment I freed his hands, he jumped on me and took out and uncapped Riptide. He slashed his 3-foot long sword towards me and I jumped back deflecting the blow on the flat of my blade. He caught the dagger just there and twisted his sword and my dagger clattered down in the process. He put his sword on my throat.

"Stay right here" he said as he slowly backed up towards Thalia and freed her. Thalia got up immediately and set to work freeing the others. In a moment, I was surrounded_. And_, they were all glaring daggers at me.

I was in a fix now.

**Back with a bang ****_and_**** a cliff hanger!**

**Sorry guys, I did not disappear of the face of the earth for a month. But, seriously, I have been busy. Thanks for reading.**

**Peace out…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Still no reviews:(**

**Now I won't update until I get more reviews.**

**Haha… just kidding.**

**Disclaimer- nibbles- opens his mouth and yawns.**

**Me- yes, yes. I don't own pjo.**

**Nibbles- turns around and runs away.**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Percy's PoV**

Let's not discuss how I was felling right now. Okay, if you guys _really_ want to know- miserable. Yeah, that's the word that describes your feeling when holding your blade at your girlfriend's throat, who happens to be on the enemies' side.

"Guys listen…." Annabeth started to say but I cut her off by pressing Riptide a little deeper into her throat.

"Just tell us the direction of the control room" I growled. She pointed upwards silently. I told Jason, Leo and Piper to go to the control room. Nico, Rachel and Grover were to find our _original_ weapons on the ship (speaking of weapons, only I had mine so we were first going to raid the ship's armory). Clarisse and Katie were first going to find medical aid for Travis and then kill of as many monsters as they can. Me, Thalia and _Annabeth _were going to find (in Annabeth's case lead to) Luke.

I kept my sword ready as lead us upstairs towards Luke's room. On the way upstairs, Annie had tried to explain herself several times but either me or Thalia had cut her off every time either by growling or by poking her with our sword.

The entrance to his room was guarded by at least half a dozen Dracnae holding net and spears. Moreover, they were on full alert. One or two were okay, but I could not take on six of them.

"Where is your invisibility cap?" I whispered to Annabeth. "It is with Luke" she whispered back. I was now really angry. I mean, she handed over all her weapons to Luke?

Luckily, Thalia had a plan, it was dangerous, but it could work.

As quick as lightening (sorry, bad pun) Thalia opened Aegis and charged leading the Dracnae in the opposite direction. I went to the door and kicked it open while stepping inside, Annie on lead.

Inside, the room was like the one back on _Princess Andromeda_ except that the creepy part was a section of the wall covered with pictures of Gaia and the giants causing havoc, pain and misery.

But, the surprising part was that Luke was not there. Suddenly, something hit me on the back of my head really hard and I fell down to the floor clutching my head and screaming.

**Nice chapter?**

**Nice cliffe?**

**Review! You may even get a virtual cookie!**

**Review!** **Review!** **Review!** **Review!** **Review!** **Review!** **Review!** **Review!**


	13. please read! authors note

**HEY GUYS!**

**I know you all hate this but I am discontinuing this story until I get about 10 more reviews.**

**And also because I have lost all interest in it.**

**Sorry!**

**-hermes10 **


End file.
